mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
World Map
=World Map= 'Central Continent' It's split into three parts by the Red Dragon Mountain Range. The poor and needy Northern areas with many wars, Asura Kingdom in the West one of the worlds most abundant and rich regions, a number of large countries are always struggling for power and rioting in the Southern area. Human race makes up the majority of the population. 'Asura Kingdom' The country that holds the greatest national power in the world. It's abundant with natural resources, a land of fertility with no starvation. The soil hasn't become barren. 'Fitoa Territory' The region in the Northeast of Asura Kingdoms interior. Asuran barley (wheat) and Flowers of Batirusu are the local specialty products. 'Red Dragon's Lower Jaw, Upper Jaw' The only valleys of the Red Dragon Mountain Range that can be passed through. 'Dragon King Kingdom' The third ranked country in the world. It holds a wide territory in the southern area. 'West Port - East Port' Port cities that connect Central Continent and Milis Continent. 'Shirone Kingdom' An ally of the Dragon King Kingdom. The border area of the strife zone. 'Sanakia Kingdom' A vassal nation of the Dragon King Kingdom. Local specialty is rice. 'Kikka Kingdom' A vassal nation of the Dragon King Kingdom. Local specialty is oil(side dish). 'Strife Zone' A place where large countries just keep continuing with nothing but skirmishes. 'Demon Continent' A poor place with strong monsters. There are Demon Lords ruling over various places. Demon(Magic) Race make up the largest portion of the population. 'Town of Rikarisu' Great Demon Emperor Kishirika Kishirisu's old castle. It was created in the center of a large crater. The current ruler is Demon Lord Badigadi. 'Town of Kurasuma' The only town where Magic Continent and the Sea Race make exchanges. The current ruler is Demon Lord Bagurahagura. 'Wind Port - Saint Port' The port cities that connect Milis Continent to Magic Continent. 'Milis Continent' In the north there's the Great Forest, in the south there's the Holy Milis Kingdom. Splitting those two regions is the Blue Dragon Mountain Range, with the Holy Sword Highway going straight through them from top to bottom with not a single monster on the Highway. Population is roughly 50/50 of Human Race and Beast Race. 'Great Forest' A huge forest where the beast races live. Within each year there's a three month period of rainy season. 'Holy Milis Kingdom' The worlds second ranked country. The place where the worlds largest religious faction "Milis Church" headquarters and the Adventurer's Guild headquarters exist. The name of the capital is Milishion. 'Begaritto Continent' A large number of labyrinths, a place of many strange occurrences in terms of magical power. The strength of the monsters is equal to those of Demon Continent. A variety of races live here. The majority of them are Adventurers or ex-Adventurers. 'Heaven Continent' A level ground 3000 meters above sea level. The place where the Heavenly Race live. Category:Location Category:Demon Continent Category:Milis Continent Category:Begaritto Continent Category:Central Continent Category:Map